The Desperation Of An Angel
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: The gang are back after their last adventure and are trying to save Josh once again. But this time from himself. Will they save him in time or will all hell break loose. 4th in the angel series.
1. Chapter 1

**4th in the series wow! LOL anyway as i said before written with Joshua0701. So enjoy! **

**Josh: YOU BETTER!**

**Me: Calm down or no coke. **

**Josh:-' okkk**

**Me: ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Loss<p>

"You there fix that tapestry!" "You get the weapons!" "You... go home you look like shit." "Dad!" Byrin looked down at his daughter who was glaring at him. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?!" He gestured his hand around the throne room. "We're preparing." She sighed. "What for exactly?" He glared back at her. "The apocalypse!" She threw her hands up in the air in annoyance. "To have the apocalypse you need to break the 66 seals! This isn't Supernatural!" She screamed. Byrin looked at her in confusion. Aiden stepped forward. "It's a TV show." He said tiredly. "Don't you think you're little friend is trying to bring more demons to the world?!" Byrin asked ignoring Aiden. Louise fumed with anger. "NO! He's just trying to get revenge on his father! The ruler of HELLL!" She snapped. The king sighed. "How did the gate even open anyway?!"

Louise stomped forward towards his chair. "You know what? I helped! I trusted him too much and i helped him! I trusted my friend which always seems to be a crime nowadays especially to you!" Her father stepped back in shock. "Louise..." She sighed and turned around. "I'm going to my room." She said calmly before walking out of the throne room. Aiden looked at the others before following her. "Look we need to help Josh. He may have all our powers but that won't be enough. Will it?" Aaron asked unsure. Daniel and Demetry thought deeply. "I don't even know. We need to find a way to get to him." Daniel said. Everyone nodded and went back to thinking.

"He needed Louise to open the door right?" Byrin asked. "Yeah." Demetry replied. "Tell me what happened." He requested folding his hands together under his chin. "We got to the gate in Avla. Josh and Louise put there hand on this orb thing. There were two one for each of them. He began chanting these words but they were in a different language. Then the door opened. That's it. I don't know what he was saying though." Demetry summarised. The king got off his throne and walked down the steps to meet the three boys. "Do any of you remember in any way what he said?" They all shook their heads no. "I do!" Aiden shouted.

"I have a weird memory thing. I can remember things that are important. Even randoms words i don't understand." Byrin clicked his fingers and called on one of the angels. "Boy. You talk, Levy you write down what he says. Good angel here. Understands every language and i mean EVERY!" The king beamed. Aiden grinned. "Let's do it!" He said preparing his mind. "Ok. He who guards the gate of life. Here me speak and look to the night. No one must know of thy fate but forever hold your speech and guide thy case. The Lord will hate and the fallen angel will live as in the scriptor of the place i live. Open the gates and let me in, let me see the world that lies beneath." Aiden resisted. Byrin smiled. "Let's go figure what the hell is going on."

**** A little while earlier (Spongebob voice)

Louise stomped her feet as hard as she could whilst she walked to her room. Aiden followed behind quietly knowing it's best to let her think. She kicked open her door then fell on her bed face first. Aiden chuckled a little then lay next to her facing the ceiling. He smiled and stared up at it. "What's up?" He asked softly. "I feel like poop." She said her voice muffled by the pillow. "It's not your fault." He said turning to her. "Yes it is!" She said rolling over to face him also. "I trusted him! I helped him open the gate!" Aiden shook his head. "But did you really do anything wrong? He's gone to stop Satan." Louise shrugged. "I don't know. He seemed confused. Not himself like... He was planning something bigger. Bigger than his father ever planned. And considering what happened to Caitlyn..." She trailed off unable to speak.

She sat up on her bed and tried in vain to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Aiden quickly sat up infront of her and grabbed her face in his hands. "Look at me. Look at me." He said firmly. "This is not your fault ok? We are going to fix this." He continued. Louise took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled and leant in to place a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and he held her close to him. "We will fix this." He said softly. "Yeah we will." Aiden stepped up of the bed. "I'm gonna go see if they need help. You rest its been a long day." Louise noddeed and lay back down on her bed. Falling into a world of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Down under

"Alright everyone get in a line." Byrin commanded. Louise and the others all stood in a line infront of her mother and father. The two closed there eyes and focused their energy onto the people infront of them. "Aiden. The power of fire." Byrin said as Aiden began to glow red. "Demetry. The power of Earth." Lia said as he glew green. "Daniel. Water." Daniel glew blue. "Aaron. Air." He glew grey. "Louise..." They both said stretching their hands out. "Light." The angel glew and levitated a bit as her angel powers came back. Her feet touched the floor once again and she transformed. She was wearing her usual white dress and no shoes. Her wings were their normal white and her hair was down and soflty curled. This time she had a more young angelic aura about her. Aiden smiled seeing her. "Let's do this." She said.  
>"Alright. Aiden here's the incantation." Byrin said handing him a piece of paper. "First we need to catch a demon. Then get it to help us open the gate." Louise explained. "More like force." Daniel chuckled. They all laughed a little then went back to being serious. "Ok. Let's get to Earth." Louise said walking out of the throne room. "Louise." Byrin called her back. She walked up to her mother and father. "Be safe my child." He said kissing her forehead. "I Will. Mother, Father." She smiled looking at both of them. Lia hugged her whilst tearing up. "I'm so proud of you." She sobbed. Louise giggled and pulled away from her grasp. "I'll see you guy's later." She walked out of the room with the others following behind. "She's grown up too quickly." Lia sighed. "Yeah. She has." Byrin smiled<p>

Louise pushed the demon up against the wall of the alley. "You WILL come with us. Unless you want to say goodbye to your 'life'." The demon trembled in fear and reluctantly nodded. Louise smirked. "Good. Aaron." Aaron stepped forward and placed some demon handcuffs on its wrists. They lead the demon to the end of the alley where Louise closed her eyes and breathed out. She quickly touched everyone in the forehead then did the action to herself. When they all opened their eyes they found themselves in the all too familiar cemetary. Louise quickly walked over to one of the graves by the doors and knelt down. She placed a single white lilly on the grave and stepped back. "We will make him, him again. Caitlyn." She whispered.

She shook her head and walked up to the gate. "Josh probably already knows we're coming. Word travels fast between demons." Louise explained. "Well we're as prepared as we can be." Aiden said. "Let's hope he not insane enough to kill us on the spot." Daniel added. "After Caitlyns death." Aaron said as he looked sadly at the grave. "I'm sure he's more insane then ever." Louise looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She said. Aaron looked at her confused. "I know you liked her." She explained. Aaron blushed but sighed. "Well doesn't really matter now. Huh?" The demon still in handcuffs joined in the conversation. "Josh? As in the son of Satan himself?" It asked. Louise nodded. "You do realise there is a time difference in hell and Earth? Right?" Louise looked down. "How long?" The demon bit its cheek. "How long has he been gone here?" Louise sighed. "A month. We've been recovering with my father in heaven."

"You're the princess of angels? The angel of destiny?" It asked. "Yes." Louise stated simply. "10 years. So far." Aiden ran a hand down his face. "God knows what he's done in that time." He sighed. "Let's get going before it turns out to be longer." Louise said holding onto the hilt of her sword and heading for the door. Aiden brought the demon over and placed its hand on the orb. Louise placed hers on the orb also and Aiden got out his paper. "He who guards the gate of life. Here me speak and look to the night. No one must know of thy fate but forever hold your speech and guide thy case. The Lord will hate and the fallen angel will live as in the scripture of the place i live. Open the gates and let me in, let me see the world that lies beneath!" He spoke in a different tongue. The doors glew then opened to reveal the firey plains of hell. "This is it." Louise said. Everyone nodded gulping a little scared as to what was to come.

They entered the doors bringing the demon with them and waited for the doors to close. Louise began to sweat more and felt pain in her arm. "Angels were not made for hell." The demon explained. "No shit." She gritted her teeth. They walked through a load of caves until the came to a large firey throne room. Stood around the steps were Jinx, Vi and Caitlyn 2. Sitting upside down on the throne was the idiot himself. "Josh.." Louise trailed off. "Hello everyone." He smirked. "I've been expecting you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plan

Josh quickly turned the right way up and walked down the steps to meet them. "Guess we're a bit late then." Louise said. Josh smirked. "It only took me a year to get close enough and kill him in his sleep." He laughed. Louise kept on a straight face. "So that's it. Your the ruler of hell? You got what you wanted. But i'm little worried that what you had planned for hell might be a little different now." Josh chuckled and patted her head. "You always were very observant." He walked around her so that her back was facing him. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're right. Keeping Hell from being chaos is too boring. Now i have an even better plan." He patted her shoulders then walked up to Jinx and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"I want to make a paradise. A place where humans and demons can live together." He grinned. Louise glared at him. "You sound like Satan from Ao no exorcist. It doesn't work." Josh laughed and walked over to her again. "Oh i will make it work. And guess howww!" He sung as he danced around them. Louise rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt. "How?" She growled tired of his actions. Josh just chuckled and faced her. "To get rid of you lot! You angels think you're so much better then everyone!" He screamed at her. Her eyes widened. "This is because of Caitlyn isn't it?!" She said her resolve finally breaking. "Because my father killed her! You know i hate him for it too. But he didn't know it was her! He spawned with his blade like that and as he arrived the sword plunged itself into her!" She shouted at him.  
>Aiden walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, princess. I won't kill you. No matter how insane i am. I could never hurt one of my friends." Josh said to them. "You guys can join me. Louise you could be a princess of Earth. The joined world of demons and humans. All of us would be the most powerful people ever." Louise scrunched up her face. "We don't need this. What the humans need is peace not some high and mighty idiots trying to control their lives! They already have the government!" Josh sighed. "But we'll be better than the government." Louise looked off to the side. "I'm tired of this. We're leaving and we don't want any part of this." Louise and the boys all turned and began to leave. "You won't get out the way you came." Josh called. "Let me send you out." Louise glared at him but allowed him to help them leave.<p>

Josh held out his hand and caused black smoke to surround the small group. When the smoke cleared all that stood was the demon that they had brought with them. "What about me?" He asked. Josh glared and the demon scurried away. He sat on his throne with a huff. "I was sure it would of worked." Jinx said sitting on his lap. "They're just to goody- goody for this job." Vi said looking somewhat sad. "Oh it will work. Soon." Josh smirked. He turned to jinx and kissed her head. "We'll all be together again soon enough."

Louise stomped into the throne room where her father was. "He's gonna try to wipe us out so that he can make a paradise where demons and humans can live together yada yada yada. I have to go and sulk in my room. See you all later!" She spoke quickly then left the room. Byrin looked at the boys who sighed. They explained to him in more detail, the events that had happened earlier. "I will kill that bastard!" The king shouted. "We need to figure out what he's doing and quickly." Demetry thought out loud. The others noddded in agreement. "Levy you listen to the talk of the demons. See if you can tell what Joshua is doing." The young angel nodded and scurried off to do as he was ordered.

A man walked into the hospital room. "Aw. He's perfect." He said at the sight of the newborn child. The mother of the child smiled. A nurse with blue hair in two braids walked in and took the baby. "We'll go put him with the rest of them. You just sleep. Get your energy back." She smiled. The mother nodded and climbed back onto the bed as the two people left the room. "Let's go." The man smiled as they came to to doors. He took out a key and unlocked the door to reveal a room full of newborn babies. "Oh Josh you're back." Caitlyn said. Josh smiled. "I'm back. What is it?" She pointed to an small tank. "We need more demon blood for the children." He walked over to the tank and took out a knife. "Of course." He said before slicing his arm and allowing more blood to fill the object. "I will win." He said shortly. Smirking in anticapated victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Life

"Alright! Now for the finishing blow!" Louise shouted as she swiped her sword through the demon. She landed with a huff and wiped her forehead. "Good work guy's!" She smiled back at the others. They all smiled and held their thumbs up. "Now it's time for..." Aiden began encouraging them. "ICE CREAM!" They all shouted. They all laughed at their childishness and walked off. A hooded figure hiding behind a tree looked at them sadly. "Oi!" A rough voice said beside them. The figure turned to its companion. "Let's go." They said forcefully. The figure looked at them one last time then walked off into the unknown.

Daniel pulled up his smartphone and began scrolling through the news. "Have they said anything?" Louise asked taking a bit out of her ice cream. Daniel shook his head. "Who the hunters?" Aaron asked. Louise nodded. "They're like you guys but they have no powers. They hunt lots of supernatural beings but they can track demons. We asked for help from them a while back." Louise finshed smiling at the taste of her frozen treat. "Hold on." Daniel said suddenly sitting up straight. "It says that their have been multiple omens spotted by the gates in Alva." Demetry looked between them. "Isn't that normal?" He asked. Daniel shook his head'no'. "They're the same omens that occured when Oriel was killed." The others looked at eachother and knew what they had to do.

In Avla...

A white circle of salt was drawn around a grave. A pentagram drawn also in salt, candles at each point of the star. Three hooded figures stood at the base of the grave. "Qui sepultus est in oculis ejus. Exaudi nos loqui in nomine patris, et ex inferno. Cupimus audire vocem tuam volumus ut forma. Et nunc veni, ut praedicitur, thorth Joshua per se. Salvum venisse salvator noster voluerit de terra ignota. Occisus est ab angelis, a daemonibus liberatus. Factus familiaris filius diaboli, Et iterum venturus est ad vivere!" The one at the base called. The other two threw dirt from the plains of hell and salt on top of the grave. The ground began to shake and the wind picked up.

Louise, Aiden, Demetry, Daniel and Aaron all arrived at the scene too late. "We're too late!" Louise called. "What are they even doing?!" Aiden shouted over the roar of the wind. The three peoples hoods fell down to reveal their forms. "Jinx? Caitlyn? Vi?!" Aaron asked. They all looked up at him as the doors behind them creaked open. Josh himself stepped out and placed his arm around Jinx's shoulder. "Is it done?" He asked. Jinx nodded closing the book she was holding. "It is done." The others stepped closer and took a look at the name on the grave. "No..." Louise trailed off shocked. "It can't be." Josh looked at her. "But it is."

The mud from the top of the grave fell away as big splinters of wood exploded from the ground. Two arms reached up and pulled themselves out of the whole and onto their feet. Josh smiled as the others looked on in shock and disbelief. The woman now standing in the grave was none other than... "Welcome home sister." Josh grinned. "I'm home." Said none other than Caitlyn, the princess of hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Chapter

Aaron woke up feeling as bad as ever. But of course he would tell no one. Ever since Caitlyn was killed he didn't see the point. In eating, sleeping, breathing. It was true he had fallen for her. There was no denying it. He's tried his best to live without seeing her everyday but its just hard. When you love someone you feel that they are everything. Like they give meaning to the simplest things. And you can't imagine life without them. But he has to. She is gone and he had to move on. He knew that but it was still hard for him.

It had been a week. Exactly one week since she had died. Aaron had bought roses and was now currently sitting infront of her grave in the pouring rain. "Hey so umm. Everyone's doing okish. So ermm. Don't worry about us." He started talking to her as if she were right infront of him. "I don't know if you can hear me. I don't even know where you are. I mean you were a demon, and you were killed so does that mean you just don't exist anymore?" He questioned then stopped chuckling. "Sorry. Not the time for my questions of the afterlife. I don't know if you know this, if anyone ever told you. But I love you Caitlyn. I still love you and i always will. So just thank you for existing."

Tears had now began to fill his eyes as he stared at the make shift grave Louise had made. He folded his lips into a straight line and sniffled. "I loved you and you just had to leave me." His voice cracked. "I miss you! I don't want you to be gone!" He screamed at the grave. He tugged on his hair and sobbed into his knees. "I have the feeling that you loved me too. Am i wrong?!" He pounded his chest. "AM I WRONG?" He wiped his hand down his face and crossed his arms across the top of his knees. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault you died. I just. I don't want you to be dead." He whispered. "I haven't even kissed you yet." He chuckled.

A transparent version of Caitlyn walked up behind him and giggled. "I wanted to kiss you too. And to answer your other question. Yes i did love you and i still do." Aaron continued to stare at the grave in sadness not even sensing the girls presence. "I miss you." He cried. Caitlyn patted his head. "I miss you too." And there they sat. On that cold rainy day, together. Through the barriers of life and death. Together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Guess who's back

The woman now standing in the grave was none other than... "Welcome home sister." Josh grinned. "I'm home." Said none other than Caitlyn, the princess of hell.  
>Louise and the others stood there shocked speechless at the sight infront of them. "But you were dead." Louise said in disbelief. Caitlyn smiled at her. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She laughed. Louise looked at Josh. "Maybe you're not as insane as i thought." He just simply shrugged not really knowing the answer himself. Aaron slowly stepped forward from behind the angel, his eyes locked on the form of the once dead demon. "Caitlyn?" He asked cautiously, afraid that this was all a dream. The demon turned to him and tears appeared in her eyes sligthly. She hopped out of the grave and run into his body.<p>

Aaron stood still letting the information sink in. She's real... She's alive. He let out a sigh of relief and held onto her with all his might. They embraced happily as everyone else looked on in warmness. Except Josh. "Hey what are you doing to my sister?! PERVERT!" He screamed. Everyone sweatdropped and smiled. The two let go of eachother and smiled. Josh glared but Jinx just kissed his cheek which calmed him down. "I can't believe you're really here.." Aaron whispered. Caitlyn smiled up at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She spoke back. "Sorry about that!" Was heard faintly in the distance for Louise. Aaron quickly leaned in and kissed Caitlyn. The girls looked in awe and the boys cheered. Again except Josh.. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in despair.

Louise smiled and remembered when she and Aiden had their first kiss. She looked over at him to find that he was looking at her already. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and turned back to Aaron and Caitlyn. They seperated and placed their foreheads together. "I missed you." Aaron smiled. Caitlyn grinned back. "Well... I guess i did but i was dead." She giggled. He chuckled back at her and held her tighter. Josh clapped his hands. "Anyyywaayyy! Louise, You want to join me yet?" She glared at him. "Dude." He looked at her taken back. "What?" She looked at him blankly. "Just cause you bring back Caitlyn and be all nice doesn't hide the fact that your trying to take over the world." Josh sighed. "Yeah, Yeah. Call me when you're ready to talk."

He turned around and walked back to the gates. "See ya guy's later! Ohh Halloween's soon we should have a party! Bye bye!" He waved as he walked back to his new home. Jinx giggled and waved at them before following him. Caitlyn 2 nodded at them and smiled at Demetry before following. Vi lifted her hand in acknowledgement then followed them as well. Caitlyn 1 looked down then back up at Aaron. "I have to go now." He smiled. "I know." He replied sadly. "Caitlyn!" Josh called. She turned to the gate. "Coming!" She quickly hugged Aaron again then run off. Aaron turned to the others then turned back to be surprised by a kiss. He kissed her back briefly before she pulled back and ran back to her brother. Louise and the others walked over to stand next to Aaron as they watched the gate to hell close once again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Teamwork

"Another demon is attacking the park!" Louise shouted as she and the others sprinted off to the park. "Demons sure do love that place!" Aiden sighed. "It's outdoorsey." Josh shurgged. "I know but-" Louise started but then realisation hit her and she fell over. She quickly stood up again and pointed her finger at the ruler of heal. "What are you doing here?" Josh looked at her innocently. "What? I'm still trying to keep demons from creating chaos. Jeez Louise." Louise curled her fists in anger. "DON'T USE MY NAME FOR RYHMES!" She screamed. "Err. Guy's i know you like reunions and shit but we're here." Daniel said. A large demon was touring over the park.

The gang consisting of Louise, Aiden, Aaron, Daniel, Demetry, Josh, The two Caitlyns, Jinx and Vi all stood in fighting stances. "Look! It's shooting lasers at people!" Louise shouted. The demon turned its head to them and shot a laser all the boys managed to roll out of the way but the girls were still standing still when the laser hit them. The boy's watched as the brightness of the laser beam faded and revealed the girls once again... with cat ears and tails. "Ahh!" The boys screamed as they had massive nose bleeds. The girls sighed and stood together. "Looks like its up to us." Vi said. Caitlyn 2 smirked and stood beside her. "Mew Mew power!" Louise and

Jinx posed with their paws out. Vi and Caitlyn 2 shook their heads frantically and made an 'x' with their arms.  
>Louise and Jinx shrugged then faced the demon again. Louise transformed and the other girls got out their weapons. "Caitlyns! You two stay back and take shots from the distance! Vi and Jinx. Upfront with me! We'll do up close hits!" Louise ordered. The other cat girls saluted her and went to their postions. The two Caitlyns' set up their guns where the boys were and aimed them at the demon. "Now!" Louise shouted. She, Jinx and Vi ran forward with their weapons as Caitlyn 1 &amp; 2 began firing. The three dodged the bullets and jumped up onto the demons large body. Vi used her gloves to weaken the demons limbs with forceful punches to the pressure points she had learnt from her time in hell. Jinx shot at the same pressure points making all the limbs collapse and fall off of the main body.<p>

Louise made carvings in the demon and poured light into the wounds. It was like putting lemon in paper cuts. Stings like a bitch. Suddenly Josh appeared with them. "I'm not letting you all having the fun!" They all smiled at him and faced their enemy again. Louise smirked and lifted her sword placing one large cut through the demon. "Angel of destiny. Guide the light, through this passage of darkness. Seal this demon, in the name of I!" She shouted. Josh smirked knowing what he had to do. He pointed his sword at the large gash and allowed darkness from his sword to pour into the wound then suck all the life from the demon. "Evil demon who is under my power now. Try to disobey your leader and you won't see another day. Ruler of hell!" He screamed. The demon got sucked into Josh's sword leaving nothing in its wake.

The four walked back over to the others. Caitlyn 1 & 2 stood to greet them. But the other boys were still having nose bleeds. "So when does the cat stuff wear off?" Louise asked sighing. "In a bout a week." Caitlyn 1 said casually. "ONE WEEK!" Louise panicked. Aiden got up and placed a hand on her back."Don't worry you'll be-" He suddenly stopped when she moaned. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. She snatched her tail away from his hand and stepped away. "Never speak of this again!" She hissed. They all raised their hands in surrender. "Done." Josh looked over at Jinx and grinned mischeviously. This is going to be a fun week. He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Making a deal with the devil's...son

"Ok. If this regiment goes at the gate from the east and regiment 2 comes from the east whilst i distract him then we'll go for it!" Byrin ordered as he sat at the head of a long rectangular table. Louise sighed at her father. "Dad! This is not war!" Bryrin scowled at her. "Not yet it's not!" He thundered. Louise growled and walked out of the room to where the others were. Aiden leaned off the wall his back had been pressed against. "What's he doing?" He asked as Louise closed the double doors behind her. "He's playing another attack on Josh." She huffed. Aiden rolled his eyes and called over Demetry, Aaron and Daniel. "let's go."

The five soon arrived in Avla once again to see an all out brawl between the angels and demons. They all huffed and began to seperate everyone. Once angels were on one side and demons were on the other Louise stood inbetween the two groups. "We meet here once again." She sighed putting a hand on her forehead. "It doesn't have to be like this!" She whined. "Why are you standing for both sides then?" Byrin shouted out which caused an outbreak in mummurs for both sides. "Because you are my people." She said turning to the angels. "And your king is my best friend. So's his sister and the other three." She said turning to the demons side. "It doesn't have to be like this. You can both queitly rule over heaven and hell without fighting!" Louise tried to reason.

Byrin suddenly grabbed Jinx and held his sword to her back. "Louise either you join us or i run my blade through your little friend here." Everyone eyes widened in horror whereas Louise and Josh's they widened in rage. Byrin closed his eyes when he spoke next. "Look Louise i know you care for them-" Josh was just about to run over and take out the old bastard himself when all of a sudden. Louise charged forward and kneed him in the face. The old man fell to the ground in shock and Louise took Jinx away from him and gave her to Josh. Josh grabbed Jinx and held her close as they stared at Louise.

"If you say that it is Gods will one more fucking time-" She growled tears evident in her eyes. "But it is-!" Byrin tried to reason but had gotten Louise's boot shoved into his stomach. "I no longer follow that assholes orders. All my fucking life i've been obeying him and being the so called 'Angel of destiny.' Well fuck it! Because i don't fight for you!..." She said pointing to the angels. "Or you." She said pointing to the demons. "I am fighting for them!" She screamed pointing to the others. "I fight for the humans. And if you have a problem with it. Come see me." She finished. She turned with her face shadowed and stalked past the others into the night with them following behind. Leaving the feuding creatures behind.

******  
>Josh hovered around the old playground of the nursery. He looked sadly and thought back to the young boy that had finally sent him over the edge. "Jay..." He whispered. "Miss him too?" He whipped around tense but visually calmed when he was met with the owner of the voice. "I know you do." He smirked at her. "I'm not here about that and you know it." She said. "I know Louise." He contined to smirk. She stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the nearby street lamp. "You've come to make a deal." She nodded. "Stop fighting." She demanded. Josh laughed. "Yeah. That's probably not gonna happen." He swirled his finger along the edge of the swing seat.<p>

"How about, you join me and i promise that the angels survive under my mercy?" He asked. Louise thought then shook her head. "No. I don't care about those holy pansies." Josh shrugged. "Then what is your deal?" He asked. Louise looked at him dead in the eyes. "I will join you. If you keep the humans alive." Josh's smile grew into an evil grin. He held out his hand and waited until she placed her one in his. "Deal." They shook. Sealing the fate of humanity in their palms.


End file.
